


Netflix and Chill (dont be nasty y'all)

by Rocketman23



Series: sammy and susie otp prompts [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tagging as I go, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: sammy and susie decide to watch some netflix





	Netflix and Chill (dont be nasty y'all)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: picks the movie when they netflix and chill  
> first off, there aint no hanky panky going on here folks  
> second off, this ones pretty short unfortuantely, i had a longer one written up but lost the work but thats life :(  
> anyways, enjoy!

Fiery shades of oranges and pinks illuminate the sky, painting a wonderful picture for those down below that bother to look up. The faint glimmer of stars are barely visible through the fluffy clouds, their small pin prick dots slowly indicating the rise of nightfall, the brighter they get. In the distance the wane of the moon shimmers dully to the west beginning its nightly ascent to claim the land with its light. Down below, the sounds of traffic and pedestrians sift and rise in the air, trying to make their own ways home and avoid murdering that one bastard that keeps cutting traffic or that one guy that just won’t let up on his car horn. Ahhh sweet city life. 

Sat alone on an old and tattered couch, with a light blue blanket across the back, sits Susie Campbell, her current mission, to find something good to watch on Netflix. This is usually her task (and her favourite) because Sammy complains that he never knows what is good to watch. He also states that he doesn’t really care what they watch so long as he gets to spend time with his favourite gal. This always manages to make Susie blush and take control of the remote much to her stubbornness, she doesn’t mind watching 3 hour music documentaries. Kinda. Speaking of the young musician, his current mission is to successfully make some popcorn for the two to munch. The word “mission” is to be taken more literally here because whenever cooking and Sammy mix, it never ends well. Even if it is just microwaving a bag of corn.

As the final pops of corn echo throughout the small apartment, the sky seemingly shifts from a vibrant and picturesque beauty to a vast expanse of blues and blacks depicting the night sky, the once faint and barely noticeable twinkle of stars burst into glittering balls of life and light up the scenery. The wane of the moon can be seen poking throughout the clouds, its elegance and allure hidden from the human eye. Down below, lights begin to blaze with energy, dotted in various locations much like a reflection of the sky itself, to ward of the darkness and terrors. As the shadow of twilight begins to move her heavy hand across the lands, the people of the night come out to play, seeking entertainment and companionship and those few enacting evil deeds. 

Sammy takes a seat on the old brown couch next to Susie, bowl of buttered popcorn in hand. “So what are we watching this time”, he inquires, already stuffing a few kernels into his mouth. Susie clicks onto a show and turns to Sammy eyes wide and full of glee “ we, good sir, are watching the second season of Stranger Things!” she waves her hands in a jazz hand fashion. Sammy just huffs, a small smile on his face, he never got tired of her antics. “Is that the one with the kids?” he asks, a quick nod and an hmm to his question, intrigued he sits back and waits for Susie to pull the blanket over the two of them and snuggles into his chest. “Ready?” “As I’ll ever be”. And with that the two enjoy the rest of the night watching Netflix.

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy this fic??  
> if ya did please leave a kudos and comment! :D


End file.
